btifandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter
Demeter (/dᵻˈmiːtər/ IPA, Δεμετερ in Olympian) is the Greek goddess of harvest and agricolture. Sister to Vesta and mother to Persephone, she continues to have influence over the galaxy long after her demise. Biography Born for the second time a million years ago, after being devoured by her father Kronos, Demeter became one of the earliest romantic conquests of her brother Zeus, giving birth to their daughter Persephone before he married Hera. She maintained a strong sense of superiority over the mortals, being one of the main proponents of settling the Olympian Galaxy with descendants of Earth mortals. Demeter opposed Persephone's marriage with her brother Hades and most of her behaviour, with their rocky mother/daughter relationship lasting hundreds of thousands of years. Demeter was one of the most tyrannical divine rulers, requesting absolute loyalty from her subjects and giving little thought to ordering brutal massacres. Her war with Hephaestus, ruler of the sector of the galaxy nearest to her domain, led to the destruction of several worlds. Three hundred years ago, Demeter invaded planet Myridia and single-handedly crushed any resistance. Her Oracles kept Myridia under strinct theocratic rule until the arrival of Noriko Null, starting the Myridian Rebellion. Alarmed by the loss of an important foothold Demeter traveled to Myridia to fight the Vanguard. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #32 This proved to be her last mistake: against all odds, she was killed by Noriko Null. This marked the end of the Myridian Rebellion and the start of the first phase of the Mortal Uprising. Powers As a true goddess, Demeter has immense mind-over-matter powers. Despite this, she was considered relatively weak by her family. Immortality: Demeter does not age; she has kept her current apparent age for the last million years. Flight: '''Demeter can lift her own body telekinetically. It's possible she can't travel faster than light, since she used a starship to move between planets. '''Invulnerability: '''By placing a mental lock on her molecular structure, Demeter can prevent her body from being harmed. She has survived exposure to the pressure and heat of an Earth-sized planet, or the surface of a white dwarf star. '''Godlike strength: '''Demeter is as strong as she thinks she is. However she prefers using her telekinesis to attack her enemies. '''Godlike stamina: '''Demeter doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. '''Universal translator: '''Demeter can understand any language instantly. People around her will have the same ability, but it will fade over time without prolonged contact. '''Telekinesis: '''Demeter can move objects with her mind; she has shown to be able to move an entire mountain with limited effort and to be able to create telekinetic shields that can withstand the full strenght of Vesta Weaknesses '''Vulnerability to mind attacks:''' '''Like all gods, Demeter is vulnerable to attacks targeted on her mind. '''Transparent telekinetic shields: '''The shields she creates can't prevent light from passing through it. Trivia *Her dialogue is colored green in the series, like her brother Poseidon. Other characters have commented on her voice having a distinct sound, different from normal human speech. *She is the third divinity to be shown in the series, after Athena and Vesta, and the first hostile one *The name of her capital ship, the Twin Dragon, is a reference to the fact that her chariot in mythology was carried by two dragons *Her symbol in the series is the astrological symbol of Ceres, a dwarf planet with the Roman name of Demeter *She is the second child born from Kronos, the second to be devoured by him, and the next to last to be born the second time when Zeus killed Kronos. This makes her both the second oldest and the second youngest of her siblings. Defining episodes *Beyond The Impossible #242, "The sands of time": slaughters the last Lar outpost on Earth 600,000 years ago *Untold tale of Vesta: is present during the exile of Vesta *Beyond The Impossible #183, "The scribe and the goddess": meets the Scribe in 2530 BC *Beyond The Impossible #30, "The glorious war of sister rivalry": fights Vesta *Beyond The Impossible #32, "The day of the godless lightning": final confrontation with the Vanguard Gallery Demeter color.jpg|Demeter by KodamaCreative Demeter.jpg|Demeter's symbol Category:Immortals Category:Vassals of Zeus Category:House of Kronos Category:Greek gods Category:Deceased Category:Gods killed by Noriko Null